kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyle's Pets
Kyle has had pets his entire life and they tend to love him a lot. The first pets Kyle had were 3 Dogs named Starzy, Cappy, and Harley. Pets * ' Cappy' - Cappy was a male Beagle and my fathers favorite dog and he loved him so much maybe even more than me. Cappy was his best friend and followed him everywhere. Dad held him in his palm when Cappy was a baby puppy because he was so tiny. Cappy was a very energetic Beagle and liked to jump up and steal your food which got kind of annoying. He was a good dog and very happy and loving. He got the dog equivalent to Alzheimer's and just spun in circles and went to the bathroom where ever he was standing, it was truly heartbreaking when you compared how he was to how he used to be. He was put to sleep at home by a vet in my fathers arms in 2014 when he was 14 years old and he was cremated shortly after and dad has his Urn sitting on his nightstand. * ' Starzy' - Starzy was a female Beagle that was one of the first dogs brought into Kyle's Family. She was protective over Kyle and acted like he was her puppy or something like that. She was a good dog and died way to early, She was poisoned by neighborhood kids that threw something over the backyard fence and she ate it. She passed away when Kyle was only 3 years old and Kyle barely remembers her which saddens him. * ' Harley' - Harley was my Step Brother Mike's dog but he gave him to us because he decided he didn't want a dog. Harley was a Black Lab and Chow Mix and was very friendly and loving. Harley was Kyle's favorite dog and Harley was protective of him as well. Harley didn't make it to the new house and died in 2013 when he was 15 years old with 2 other deaths in the family around that time (My Second favorite dog and My Uncle John). Harley was fine one day and then the next was different and apparently he had a stroke and his brain was filling with blood. My dad thinks that maybe he got kick in the head by a Deer when he chased some off earlier that day. One day I hugged him before I went to school and said "Goodbye" and left and when I came home my parent were standing in the back yard where they buried him with my favorite blanket. I was so sad and surprised that I predicted the day he'd die and it make me want to cry thinking about it when I was writing this. * Sasha - Sasha was a Female Market Goat that Kyle got to raise for a year until it was time to auction her off. Sasha loved Kyle a lot and would go anywhere he'd go and would often stand on her two back legs and support her self by putting her front legs on Kyle. Because of Sasha Kyle officially made Goats his favorite Animal right above dogs and cats. * Oreo - Oreo is a female cat that Kyle got as a Kitten and is pretty much his cat. She will run to him if he wiggles his fingers and will stand up like how Sasha did if he pats on his chest when she's on a table or something. She will jump up and down and will rub up against his legs when he just stands around her. She likes to kneed him and sleep on him. Oreo is Kyle's favorite cat and Kyle is probably her favorite human. * Sookie - Sookie is a female cat that Kyle got as a Kitten and was meant to be his cat but turned into a family cat. Sookie is a skittish cat and will run away if you accidentally make a loud noise or walk directly towards her. She is the sister of Oreo and looks similar to her except she has Orange all over her body and her eye color is Orange unlike Oreo who has a yellowish eye color. * Tiger - Tiger is a male cat that looks different from Oreo and Sookie and more like the rest of the litter the 3 of them came from. Tiger was previously owned by my Aunt Tilly who passed away in 2016 from pneumonia and old age. I had to go in to her house after she died and try to get Tiger to like me which took me like 3 or 4 days and then a little bit later my Grandfather came in with a cat carrier and dropped him off at my house where Tiger then ran off and hid in the Garage for a week. I got him to man up and meet the other cats which he got in fights and stuff a lot and that lasted for about a year. Tiger now likes me the most and likes to sleep with me when I go to bed. Pets of Other family members that Kyle Liked Shadow Oliver